Down for a Nap
by Grevola
Summary: The tables are turned when Duo catches Heero's cold. But how hard can looking after a former Gundam pilot be? Sequel to Fever Dreams, also inspired by ASIA's lovely fanart.


**Title:** Down for a Nap  
**Author:** Grevola  
**Characters: **Heero, Duo  
**Rating/Word Count:** PG, 1170 words.  
**Archive: **My LJ, gw500 and 1x2fans. Anyone else just ask.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Sequel/companion to the fic Fever Dreams, again inspired by the art of the amazing ASIA. Fluffy, sappy, boylove.

* * *

Duo is a very good nurse, but a horrible patient. He absolutely refuses to sit still and he won't listen to good sense. Trying to get him to take a nap is like fighting a small war. Believe me, I would know. So I shouldn't have been surprised when, on the second day I was taking care of him, I got back from the corner market and found him messing with something in the kitchen. Not curled up in bed with his book, where I had left him. He had his back to me, and was swaying slightly. I despaired of ever getting him back to bed. That was probably why I growled at him, "Duo..."

I wasn't expecting a whole body flinch followed by a crash and then swearing. I frowned, and set the groceries on the counter as I moved to see what was going on. The idiot had been pouring soup into mugs, and when I'd startled him he'd dropped one. Now his hands and the counter were covered in hot broth and broken ceramic.

"Way to sneak up on a guy when he's sick!" He snarled. Have I mentioned Duo is an ill-tempered patient? The fever makes him irritable.

I glared at him. If he'd just stayed safely in bed like I'd told him to none of this would have happened! "Let's get you cleaned up," I said, maybe a bit too gruffly. But I tried to be gentle when I took him by the wrists to the sink. He wouldn't be Duo if he wasn't always trying to give me gray hairs. Fortunately his hands weren't badly burnt, but they would sting for a day or two. He was quiet, almost like he was ashamed, as I checked his hands and applied some burn cream. "What were you doing?" I asked when the silence got to be too much.

"... making you soup..." He grumbled, not looking at me.

I frowned and began to wrap a light layer of gauze from fingers to wrist. He didn't really need it, but it'd keep the cream from getting all over everything he touched, and if I was very lucky it would remind him not to be so foolish in the future. "Duo, you're the one with the fever. I should be making you soup."

"You've only been better a day," he said. He gave me a look through his bangs, I'm sure he thought it was a glare, but it seemed more like a pout to me. His lower lip stuck out in the cutest...

I finished with the last bandage and brought his fingertips to my lips. I kissed each one gently, "I'm sorry I startled you."

"Yeah... well..." He didn't sound angry any more, in fact his voice had gone soft and his eyes were slightly glazed. I'd have to check his temperature again soon, his fever might be rising. Then he grinned, "You'll just have to make it up to me!"

I nodded slowly, wondering what he could be thinking. Probably he was going to insist he needed me to get designer ice cream for his sore throat, or something equally ridiculous, "What do you want?"

"Follow me!" He nearly bounced out of the room, his messy braid trailing after him.

I paused in the doorway to the bedroom when I found him sitting on the bed with his hair down. He looked stunning, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, his loose tank top not hiding his strong chest and arms. The shirt rode up a bit as he fished for something in the night stand.

I blinked. Surely he didn't expect... I mean, I do quite like Duo but... He still had a fever! I'd only just gotten over being sick myself! Wasn't it too soon to be doing that anyway? "Duo...?" Whatever Duo says, I didn't sound slightly panicked. That was just a trick of the acoustics in the room.

He stilled, but didn't turn around, "You can say 'no' if you want..." His voice was so small, I tried to think of something reassuring to say, but he continued after only the shortest of pauses, "But... Would you braid my hair?" He then turned to reveal he was holding a hairbrush and some spare ties.

I felt a rush of relief, "Of course I will." So it wasn't until I was sitting behind him, brush in hand, that I realized I had no idea how to go about the task. My hair takes a quick combing in the morning and then does whatever it wants all day. I suspected Duo's required a bit more attention to detail.

I must have hesitated too long because he finally spoke up, "Start at the ends, and go slow."

It took the better part of twenty minutes to brush out Duo's hair. It probably could have been done more quickly, it wasn't that tangled, but I loved the feel of it. It was warm, and slid over my hands and fingers like a living thing. Finally I couldn't put it off any longer, and I separated the hair into three groups. Or at least I tried. That same silkiness that I'd admired a moment before became my enemy, as strands would slip out of my hands, or tangle around my wrists as I was trying to work. I know over twenty different knots and ties. I should be able to braid hair! When I realized I was getting frustrated, I took a deep breath. I tried to catch glimpses of Duo's expression, worried I might have been pulling too hard as I lost my patience.

"Heero?" He said, "You okay back there?"

"Err..."

"It might be easier if you tugged a bit harder..." He said, "I'm not going to break."

Tug harder? Wasn't having your hair pulled supposed to be painful? "Tell me if I hurt you?" I tried to be gentle, but more firm, with the hair, and I found that if I didn't give the tricky strands as much slack, they were less likely to become tangled or come undone. Once I had the braid started it went quickly, and all too soon I was tying off the end. I laid the end in his lap, wondering if he was still mad at me for startling him. Duo half turned toward me, his eyes half closed and his posture slumped. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," He yawned, "tired. Din' have my nap today." I managed not to mention it was because he was too stubborn to listen to me. I was quite proud of my tact.

Then he leaned against me and his sudden weight was nearly enough to knock me back onto the bed. I managed to catch us, and settle us down comfortably. Duo yawned, and then stretched out half on top of me and dozed off. I smiled. I'd finally gotten him to settle down for a nap. And I could keep him right where I wanted him, safe in my arms.

END


End file.
